Enfield Saints F.C.
) |Row 8 title = Highest Placing |Row 8 info = Division 1 - 19 Points (FIFA 13) |Row 9 title = 2012-2013 Kits |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Platform |Row 10 info = (2010–2013) (2013–)}} Enfield Saints Football Club is a English Virtual Pro football club based in , . Founded as Great Britain in 2010, the club changed its name to Enfield Saints in 2010. Before becoming a official IVPA member, the Saints had won at least 2 cups during FIFA 12. History 2009–2010 ( ) Upon the release of , Daniel Lewis, Bobby Lewis and Serkan Satrettin formed Great Britain and began to play regular matches, all three players played as Strikers during this time and signed only one player, Gregor Allan, who was also a Striker. The club soon went on hiatus in very late 2009 until the release of . 2010–2011 ( ) When was released, the club was renamed to Enfield Saints F.C., with this new name the club slowly began to develop, the founders decided to approach Pro Clubs in a different, more serious manner, with doing so Daniel took up the role of a Centre Midfielder, with FIFA 11 allowing players to now play as a Goalkeeper Bobby took the position, Gregor became a Right Midfielder and Serkan remained as a Striker. The Saints began signing new players to help the club grow bigger, the most notable signing was Alican Bay. However, a relapse of the 2009–2010 season occurred and the club again went on hiatus in very late 2011 until the release of . 2011–2012 ( ) Before was released the Saints had been preparing for the new season, with records now being taken as well as the creation of Player of the Week, Month and Year awards. By the time of the games release, the club was more than ready to take on the new season, the first match was a 0 – 1 loss but they went on to win the next two games. However, as the season progressed and the club reached its 163 match, the club went on hiatus on 7 November 2011 until the release of . 2012–2013 ( ) On the 23 of April 2013, the club announced it would once again go on hiatus until the release of after the 50th Season. The club created a new award on the 19 of May 2013, the Team of the Season, voting began for the award on the same day and the team was announced after the clubs final game of the season. During the 2012–2013 season the club enjoyed a great deal of success and broke many records. Spending several seasons in EA's Division 1 the club never managed to win the Division 2013–2014 ( ) The club WAS unsure whether or not it will take part in the next FIFA game, if it does so Daniel may not manage, captain or play for the team during this season. As of now there is only one potential candidate to take Daniels spot as manager and captain, and that is Jason Gruber. However on 22 July the club officially announced it would move over to the Xbox One and the 2013–2014 season would take place on FIFA 14 and Daniel would continue his role at the club for another year. Crest and Kit Crest During the 2009–2010 season the club had no crest, however, with the new season came a completely original crest that would later be used from then on. For the first time in the clubs history, the crest was changed to look more sleek and sharp, the change happened in the middle of the 2012–2013 season. Enfield Saints FC crest 2010–2013 .png|2010–2013 Enfield Saints FC crest 2013–present .png|2013–present Kit Upon foundation the club had no official kit but for the 2010–2011 season they club brought out a new kit designed by Daniel Lewis, it's colour scheme followed that of the club and since then, the club has put out a fresh new kit every season. Jason Gruber was tasked with designing the third kit for the 2013–2014 season, this was the first time in the clubs history someone other than Daniel designed one of the kits. Home kit 2010–2011 (FIFA 11).png|2010–2011 Home Kit Away kit 2010–2011 (FIFA 11).png|2010–2011 Away Kit Home kit 2011–2012 (FIFA 12).png|2011–2012 Home Kit Away kit 2011–2012 (FIFA 12).png|2011–2012 Away Kit Home kit 2012–2013 (FIFA 13).png|2012–2013 Home Kit Away kit 2012–2013 (FIFA 13).png|2012–2013 Away Kit Third kit 2012–2013 (FIFA 13).png|2012–2013 Third Kit Home kit 2013–2014 (FIFA 14).png|2013–2014 Home Kit Away kit 2013–2014 (FIFA 14).png|2013–2014 Away Kit Third kit 2013–2014 (FIFA 14).png|2013–2014 Third Kit Players Note: Players that have left the club will not be taken off the squad roster until the 2013–2014 season (FIFA 14). | width="1%" | |bgcolor="#FFFFFF" valign="top" width="48%"| |} Honours FIFA 12 *Pro Clubs Cup (2): 17 October 2011, 20 October 2011 FIFA 13 *Division 10 Title (Bronze): 28 September 2012 *Division 9 Title (Bronze): 30 September 2012 *Division 8 Title (Bronze): 30 September 2012 *Division 6 Title (Silver) (2): 9 October 2012, 23 October 2012 *Division 5 Title (Silver): 27 October 2012 *Division 4 Title (Silver) (2): 19 November 2012, 7 January 2013 *Division 3 Title (Gold) (2): 9 December 2012, 14 February 2013 *EA Shield (6): 21 October 2012, 3 November 2012, 31 March 2013, 26 May 2013, 9 June 2013, 22 June 2013 *EA Cup (5): 19 October 2012, 2 November 2012, 6 January 2013, 3 March 2013, 7 June 2013 *Continental Cup (4): 3 November 2012, 3 December 2012, 18 March 2013, 30 March 2013 *Premier Cup (2): 14 December 2012, 13 April 2013 FIFA 14 Enfield Saints legends The Enfield Saints legends consist of players who have appeared at least 500 times for the club. Appearances updated as of 24 July 2013. Category:Football clubs